My two prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,137,481 and 5,297,835 describe article carriers that are excellent for lifting, transporting and positioning an outboard motor. This is a particularly difficult job, especially if a boat onto which the motor is being placed is bobbing about in a heavy sea. While the patented items produce outstanding results, it is an object of the present invention to provide a strap-style carrier that is simpler in construction, easier to produce, lower in cost, and still has a neat appearance. It is a further object to provide a strap-style carrier with fewer parts but yet which fits standard-sized outboard motors. Another object is to provide an outboard motor tote which is rugged in construction, reliable in operation and requires no rigid plate member below the lifting handle but still provides a comfortable grip when the motor tote is placed under tension as the weight of the motor is transferred to the handle.
Another object is to provide an improved strap-style outboard motor tote in which the straps are automatically positioned properly when the handle is placed at the top of the motor. Another object is to provide a strap-style handle for an outboard motor tote in which straps yield slightly, e.g., by spreading out as the weight of the motor is transferred to the handle to provide additional resiliency.
These and other more detailed and specific objects of the present invention will be better understood by reference to the following figures and detailed description which illustrate by way of example but a few of the various forms of the invention within the scope of the appended claims.